Accolades
Accolades are a type of achievement that can be obtained while playing in-game. Overview Combat Arms features different accolades depending on game mode, but some of them (such as kill streaks) are universal. Modes that have their own unique accolades include Capture the Flag, Search and Destroy, and Spy Hunt. As of the 4/14/10 Patch, Achievements are complemented with the Medal Case, which awards Combat Points depending on how many kills, accolades, flag captures, etc. that a player has amassed. "Kill" accolades have their own unique section in Nexon's online records. Achievements *'FIRST KILL' - Be the first person to kill someone in any match. It provides small EXP and GP bonuses although it's not much. (Not shown in online records.) *'HEADSHOT' - Shoot a player in the head. This is almost always an instant kill, but it is possible to survive by wearing headshot protection gear. *'REVENGE' - Kill a player that has killed you four or more consecutive times. Does not have voice acting. (Not shown in online records.) *'NUTSHOT' - Shoot a player in the groin. This is NO LONGER an instant kill at full HP. Does not have voice acting. Accolades *'DOUBLE KILL' - Kill two enemies in a short amount of time. (Not shown in online records.) *'MULTI KILL' - Kill three enemies in a short amount of time. *'ULTRA KILL' - Kill four enemies in a short amount of time. *'FANTASTIC' - Kill five enemies in a short amount of time. *'UNBELIEVABLE' - Kill six enemies in a short amount of time. *'UNBELIEVABLE +' - Kill seven or more in a short amount of time. Unbelievable Plus is not shown through online records, except in Europe. Note: #Many of these accolades can be combined, such as a First Kill Headshot, a Revenge Unbelievable, etc. #Any accolades that a Super Spy accumulates will not count towards their record. This is because of the powerful weapons they carry and their overall advantage. #Killing more than six (seven in Europe) enemies will only count as one Unbelievable (Unbelievable Plus in Europe) altogether until a new streak starts (in Europe each Plus counts as 1 Unbelievable Plus. Stats can show more Unbelievable Plus than Unbelievables). #These are excluded in Snowball Fight. # After a player scoring more than 5 kills in a short amount of time after achieving an unbelievable (Achieving unbelievable +5 or more), the player's name will become red in the front of the kill-feed regardless of being a friendly player or not. Capture the Flag *'CAPTURE' - Pick up the enemy flag. *'RECOVER' - Pick up your own flag (sending it to your base). *'TOUCHDOWN' - Successfully bring the enemy flag to your base. (Your flag needs to be present) Search & Destroy (The two "achievements" are only known by the players' their in-match stats, and they can count like achievements) *For Bravo: BOMB DEFUSED - Successfully defuse a bomb planted by the enemies. *For Alpha: BOMB DETONATED - Successfully plant a bomb and defend it until the timer runs to 0:00 without the bomb being defused. Spy Hunt *'INTEL TAKEN' '(Not shown in HUD, but on the sidebar) *'SPY KILL (not shown in HUD, but on the kill screen) - kill a spy or the Super Spy. Quarantine Mode *'INFECTED' - This appears when an Infected player manages to strike a human. *'INFECTION DESTROYED' - When a human successfully kills an infected, this appears. NOTE: Kill Combo accolades in Quarantine will not count towards the total count online. Snowball Fight *'ICE CRUSH' - Kill a frozen enemy with an equipped Snow Shovel. Note: This was part of the 2008 Christmas Event and is currently unavailable to play. Bombing Run *'BOMB DETONATED '- Successfully plant a bomb and defend it until the timer runs to 0:00 without the bomb being defused. *'BOMB DEFUSED' - Successfully defuse a bomb planted by the enemies. Miscellaneous/Item-related *'HiSec DROPPED - '''A player drops a Hi-Sec Case when killed. *'OBTAINED A HISEC - Pick up a Hi-Sec Case dropped from a dead player. False Achievements *'''TRIPLE KILL - An untrue rumor for killing three enemies in a short time. This is actually known as Multi Kill. *'GODLIKE' - Another very untrue rumor said to be achieved after 10 Unbelievable+. This achievement does not exist in any version of Combat Arms. *'"BUTT" SHOT- '''A very untrue accolade (actually called Anal Shot) in which is scored when the player shoots another in the buttocks. See this video below and pay attention to the upper left corner. It looks like a regular kill. "Anal Shot: Trivia *For a while, "Ultra Kill" was mistakenly spelled "Ulta Kill" after Nexon changed the HUD and interface. * Players who achieve high accolades too often tend to be "hackusated' or even kicked. *There are instances in which "obtaining" an accolade does not count towards the player's actual medal score. *Killing an Infected in Rec Rules counts as an "Infection Destroyed", but does not count as an actual "Infection Destroyed" kills in one's statistics. *Due to the Super Spy's weaponry advantages, his/her kills and Accolades during Phase 2 are not counted. *Killing a Super Spy by headshot in Spy Hunt counts as a "Headshot", but does not count as an actual "Headshot" kills in one's statistics. *The Head shot Accolade was changed during Halloween to fit the season. * Because it is extremely rare seeing a "Legit" unbelievable +6 in combat arms as it is often seen in hackers, inexperienced players often regard the red name in the kill feed as "Hacking", although it is possible for players to obtain unbelievable +6 without the use of Hacks. The reason behind this abnormal kill feed is currently unknown. Media '''Old Kills Message in 2008' Headshot 2008.png Kill 2008.png Kills 2008.png First Kill 2008.png Double Kill 2008.png Multi Kill 2008.png Ultra Kill 2008.png Fantastic 2008.png Unbelievable 2008.png Unbelievable Plus 2008.png Current Kills Message Headshot.png Nut Shot.png Revenge.png Kill.png Kills.png First Kill.png Double Kill.png Multi Kill.png Ultra Kill.png Fantastic.png Unbelievable.png Unbelievable Plus.png Missions Round Start.png Recon Start.png Wave Start.png Sample Obtained.png Survival Rank Up.png Combo.png Recover.png Life Plus One.png Extra Life.png Chopper.png VIP Shot.png VIP Kill.png Infected.png Infection Destroyed.png Intel Case Pick Up.png Retrieval Success.png Gold Secured.png boss down.jpg Brazillian Portuguese Round Start Portuguese.png Recon Start Portugese.png Wave Start Portuguese.png Sample Obtained Portuguese.png Survival Rank Up Portuguese.png Extra Life Portuguese.png Infected Portuguese.png Infection Destroyed Portuguese.png Retrieval Success Portuguese.png Gold Secured Portuguese.png VIP Kill Portuguese.png Turkish Round Start Turkish.png Recon Start Turkish.png Wave Start Turkish.png Sample Obtained Turkish.png Survival Rank Up Turkish.png Combo Turkish.png Recover Turkish.png Life Plus One Turkish.png Extra Life Turkish.png Infected Turkish.png Infection Destroyed Turkish.png Retrieval Success Turkish.png Gold Secured Turkish.png Headshot Turkish.png Nut Shot Turkish.png Revenge Turkish.png Kill Turkish.png Kills Turkish.png First Kill Turkish.png Double Kill Turkish.png Multi Kill Turkish.png Ultra Kill Turkish.png Fantastic Turkish.png Unbelievable Turkish.png Unbelievable Plus Turkish.png Halloween Headshot Turkish.png Nutcracker Nut Shot Turkish.png German Recon Start German.png Wave Start German.png Sample Obtained German.png Survival Rank Up German.png PSY Event (Combat Arms Europe Exclusive) PSY Headshot.png PSY Nut Shot.png PSY Revenge.png PSY Kill.png PSY Kills.png PSY First Kill.png PSY Double Kill.png PSY Multi Kill.png PSY Ultra Kill.png PSY Fantastic.png PSY Unbelievable.png PSY Unbelievable Plus.png PSY Combo.png Events HiSec Case Pick Up.png Super Soldier Pick Up.png Halloween Headshot.png Nutcracker Nut Shot.png Miscellaneous Head 2008.png Head.png Halloween Head.png Nut.png Nutcracker.png PSY Head.png PSY Nut.png Number 0.png Number 1.png Number 2.png Number 3.png Number 4.png Number 5.png Number 6.png Number 7.png Number 8.png Number 9.png Category:Game Mechanic Category:System